zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Hollow ichigo
Blank Pages This Zoids Wikia is starting to look awesome, well done with all the good work :) I went to the Stubs section and found all the pages with only a pic and no data or other text. I haven't gotten around to putting the data on some of them, but I don't have data for several Zoids. If you have anything on any of the following, it would be a big help: Blitz Sworder, Furolesios, Gorgodos, Pegasuros, Power Mammoth, Rapto Caesar, Roadskipper, Sandspeeder, Shotwalker, Spiker, Twinhorn Thanks--Azimuth727 13:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :yup, started all of those... dont' have time to translate yet. :)--Hollow ichigo 05:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yeah new guy here how do i sendmessage to ppl? :Got started on Sea Panther. I'll get an image for it when I have a working camera (well, other than my webcam) again. Power Mantis next, I guess, since I already have a ref image for it from something else XD. Pointytilly 03:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::And there's Power Mantis done, though I'm not sure how much there is to say about it!Pointytilly 03:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) protosabre hello ichigo. Its leon35. I was the one who edited blitz sworder, I just forgot to sign in. lol Well, see ya around! yo ichigo go check out the zaber fang page. i added in a new article called protosabre. i wrote it all my self. then after your done reading it, click the link below it for pics of it. i dont know if this zoid is ligit or not, but it is cool man. Even though in the article i said there was no proof if it was real or not, i belive it is real. check it out 4 yourself. See ya! =)--Leon35 22:27, 22 July 2009 :::looks legit. :) thanks leon! improved your article by the way if you don't mind.--Hollow ichigo 16:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::nope dont mind at all! ty. did u see the pics of that thing? it was so cool. The website says that it was most likly the prototype for the original Sabre, but he doesnt know for which line (zoids 2, technozoids) I think that it was a prototype for the Technozoids Sabre, but was never released because the Technozoid Sabre was supposudly just left over stock from the zoids 2 Sabre. Oh well. see ya around!--Leon35 17:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Pics Please delete all the pictures I have uploaded. I would do so myself, but I don't think I have the ability to do that. And thank you for warning me. I also apologize for some of the pictures simply being removed through editing. I tried to revert the pages, but due to conflicting intermediate edits, I couldn't. --Angelus Rexregis 17:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :haha! it's ok dude. don't worry too much. i will try to fix as much as i could. wikia has a lot of freedom, i think. thats why i left wiki...--Hollow ichigo 17:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...I thought I was contributing something to the Wiki until I read he copyrighted all his pictures. I think I'll just stick to my little edits like I usually do. Angelus Rexregis 17:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::I talked to Phenotype, and he actually said that he was fine with us using the pictures as long as I credited him and used the link it came from. So I'll get on that right away. Angelus Rexregis 15:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) liger zero yo dude i read the liger zero page and im confused. what is the Liger Zero Shirogane and how do you get the CAS for the Liger Zero Blue Saaga and the Red Hiou? : the shirogane is a japan-exclusive, silver-chromed liger zero that is a contest prize, i think. the souga's armor is a japan-exclusive, mail-ordered, super-limited CAS, super expensive nowadays. the hiou's a prototype only CAS, never mass-produced. and yes it sucks cause the japanese has 1st dibs on the items. hope that helps. :)--Hollow ichigo 21:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::ya ty. I really want those 3 zoids and there CAS units. If i got that chrome liger zero, I would be sooooo happy. I have zoids lists that would (in my opinion) correspond to events after each anime. In other words, what ever zoids were used by each character at the end of each anime I want as a model kit. However, no one said I couldnt bend the rules a bit right? Like I want a Command Striker from the Fuzors series, but not just a normal 1. I want the holotech version of it. The same goes for this Liger zero. Any one can get a normal liger zero, but to get the chrome version... oh ya. That kicks ass. Oh well. For now, Ill just buy a regular liger zero, or maybe i can try to find a holotech. lol ty ichigo--Leon35 12:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sword Wolf You deleted Sword Wolf... but a page still exists under the name Sword Wolf (main article). The Whitz Wolf page refers to it as a main article under the Sword wolf section of that page. i don't know if you want to keep deleting them, or just rename this one and make it a true sword wolf page. --Azimuth727 01:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's my fault. Since the Sword Wolf had stats, I figured it could have a small page by itself. Angelus Rexregis 03:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::the sword wolf is not a seperate zoid from the whitz, thus the deletion.--Hollow ichigo 09:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Would there be a way for me to put Sword Wolf stats on the Whitz Wolf page? I thought about doing that originally, but then I didn't know if it would clutter the page. Angelus Rexregis 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::From Phenotype's Zoid site: "Several of the Zoids from the Genesis line are previously released Zoids with new or remolded parts. Sword Wolf was released in the NJR line as Whitz Wolf..." This could be why there is/was confusion on this. Technically, because it was released in the Genesis Line, it could count as a separate Zoid. Angelus Rexregis 21:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) genesis quick kits yo ichigo. What the hell are Genesis Quick Kits? Are they any diffrent from regular genesis kits? PLEASE TELLL ME! Thanks!--Leon35 21:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :they were promo items sold with stuff, usually fast food. it still needed assembly but with less time beacause of the small number of parts. :) --Hollow ichigo 01:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) rare liger zero kit! hi ichigo i just made an edit to the liger zero page. today on ebay, i found a liger zero called the liger zero dx. It is 1 liger zero with its main armor and is packaged with the rest of its armor too. It is pretty awesome. Go check it out on ebay. There is only 1 person selling it and its $150 ****ing bucks! Also, read the change i made under the NJR liger zero model briefly describing the dx, plus a new pic from yours truly. Talk 2 u later!--Leon35 00:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :ps - just out of curiosity, did u make this wiki? -_- --Leon35 00:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::the kit your saying is a bit of a let down since those all are just the action figure series and not the 1/72 scale zoid. i think the zoids come assembled, are smaller and you just swap the armors. --Hollow ichigo 01:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) New skin for Zoids wiki Hi Ichigo.I think it could be great if we make some new skin and theme on our Zoids Wiki.That will ensure our Zoids wiki look realy good.How do you think about it? : Greetings Toan! please use the signature button (4th button from the right) when leaving messages. Anyway, that's a good idea. let me see what i can do...--Hollow ichigo 13:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::The new skin looks better than the old one... but the little zoids pic on the left looks out of place on a gray backdrop.--Azimuth727 21:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::well, for new pics, post a link so i could check it out! :) --Artificial intelligence is NO match for natural stupidity. 05:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Here is a link to my idea for a new pic. I made a couple variations, but personally I like the last 2. If you like any of them, save it under the name "Wiki.png", then upload it; it should replace the other one. I'm always open to new ideas--Azimuth727 19:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::cool, let's use KG then. fixed it but it would take some time to appear.--Artificial intelligence is NO match for natural stupidity. 11:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well done everybody.The new skin look better but still it have some noise or alias on the King Gojulas Logo.--Toan Phuc 03:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) it would be nice if someone could DL the image and improve on it. would be very much appreciated by all. :) --Artificial intelligence is NO match for natural stupidity. 03:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I never said I was really good with pic editing... I used GIMP to make it, so if any one wants the file with all the layers to improve on it, I can give it to them--Azimuth727 03:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::...and nobody is blaming you for anything. its all good. no problem. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 00:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just went over it quickly in paint, to tidy it up. I uploaded the image, but it didn't seem to change from the old one. I just used the "upload new version" button was there something else I needed to do? --Sylvanelite 22:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::sylvanelite's improved image is up now. no other images there except the one before the KG zoids wiki logo. yup, didn't notice much change too. oh, well. :) --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 22:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! Now we should just decorate the main page with more zoids pics and we are good, oh and ichigo, can u make the page "active users" work so we actualy kno who is online? thanks--Leon35 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Articles for the Characters Why exactly can't there be an article for Van Flyheight? Is there some reason that the characters from the show can't each have their own article? Or did you just delete it because you don't want anyone to make contributions except for you? Ununquadium 20:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :hmmm, feisty. is there no respect around here? ...because all the info you need to know about him is already on the page he is in. same as with all the characters. making separate pages for them makes it redundant... and useless. unless, you really have something about van that's not found in the original article? your last comment is quite untrue as you can see if you go around the site and check for other users contributions. it only seems so since i contributed more than most and have been hanging around here almost everyday for almost a year. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 21:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I get were u 2 are comming from. We also have 2 respect the fact that ichigo cant do EVERYTHING (unfortunatly) I agree with him/her (sry im bad with names) though. No van article. Wast of time, good idea though. Yo ichigo, we should do a publicacity thing so more peeps vist the site. Im not lookin to be da best wikia just more visited. We are definitly more informed than a zoid wikipedia page and we are more informed than most wikias. Most wikias have like 5 articles and people just give up on them. Im glad this 1 isnt like that. so wat u think we should do?--Leon35 18:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I know the last discussion on this stuff was a while ago, but I feel that characters should have their own pages. We have pages for Zoids like Diloforce, which have basically no information on them at all. Yet we have characters like Altile who's entire existence on this wiki is 3 sentences. I made a post in the forum about it (and other things) Forum:Anime pages and characters Sylvanelite 05:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ichigo it has a sword please tell me wat u mean when u say the shiro shozoku has no sword. dude look at the pic, the zoid is obviosly holding the sword in its mouth so please explain to me how it doesnt have a sword. i know about the zg hurricane hawk already and its purpose but i thought it was just for the regular liger zero blue souga. please explain. also, both versions of the CAS have these wierd objects on there right side. its easy to see it on the shiro shozoku but its harder to see it onb the other CAS. Is it another sword holder? Please tell me. also i asked other peeps this 2... please help me research the shiro shozoku's full name. the picture which displays the names of both CAS units is partialy cutt of and it looks like letters from the Shiro Shozoku's name are cutt off. thanks bye p.s.-it has a sword p.s.s.-it has a sword! p.s.s.s-and did i metion it has a sword?--Leon35 02:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Stolen images, stats translations There's a lot of pics on here that belong to sites I'm sure do not want their images reused without permission...and considering Wikia content is creative commons, uploading them as such isn't a good idea. I'd be willing to help retake images specifically for use on here/Wikipedia, but I'm really not sure where is best to start D:. :I can also translate the basic stats/weapons stuff for Zoids still lacking them, if anyone's writing an article and needs something like that for it, lemme know. Pointytilly 03:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Waaaaaay back just after I jumped on, I left a list of Zoids with just a pic and no stats at the top (the "Blank Pages" section) if you can translate, or know anything in general about those zoids, start there.--Azimuth727 19:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) as with all the images here... wherever they were taken, nobody's claiming ownership of any pics since all of them are used purely for reference and are owned by whoever made them. it is all for describing the article in question and most of the pic you seem to be complaining about are low-resolution images anyway. so think well before defacing an article. oh, and would appreciate it if you quit on the colored comments... --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 07:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :If you're going for reference, something like Wikipedia's "this image is copyrighted, but is being used at a low resolution in a way we believe to be fair use" is probably a good idea. Things like tagging them as public domain aren't okay (check Wikia's terms of use), since that's telling other people "this image is free to use for anything, anywhere, forever". Apologies if my edit summaries soundes a mite snarky, though, I'll stick to plain ones. Pointytilly 08:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::cool, feel free to edit around... ;) --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 08:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Stolen photos Okay, I'm glad people are working on this place, but please please pleeeease encourage people to not steal photos off of personal websites and flickr. The image up for the Pterasand Glaive Quama articles were taken by me, without credit, and most certainly are NOT public domain. They are here and here. They're not even good photos. At least ask first. Jammer Lea 03:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :its ok, we'll just replace it.--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 07:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ok heres the thing. since ichigo is 2 nice 2 say this i will say it 4 her... honestly no 1 gives about ur "stolen photos" technicly, there not stolen. there is no copyright. u decided to put them up on the internet so everyone has just as much right 2 use them as u. we arent taking credit for them, thats wrong. however we arent steeling them and u guys need 2 come down. if u dont want us using anymore of ur photos, either take um off the internet or get copyrights. dont have a cow over some dum pics, its nothing 2 get exited over. until u do 1 of those 2 things, ur pics ARE PUBLIC domain and Zoids.wikia as well as anyone else has the right to use them as long as they dont take any credit 4 the photo.--Leon35 20:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Public domain (at least as it refers to copyright) is when copyright has expired or been relinquished by the owner. Putting something on the internet has nothing to do with this. Uploading someone else's stuff tagged as much thus has the potential for problems, since it's not your legal right to give up. imo, it's a better idea to take a more Wikipedia approach of carefully declaring what you think is fair use/only reference and giving credit, both as courtesy and as a safeguard against any actual trouble. Pointytilly 21:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::on a side note, please enjoy this pic i found on the internet that i DONT TAKE CREDIT 4. its a picture of a 1:1 scale Zoidzilla from a conventio of some sort in Europe. someone might wanna put this in the Gojulos article under Media. i forget were i found it so before someone puts it in a article u might wanna google "zoidzilla" on images and look 4 it. its not 2 hard 2 find. enjoy!--Leon35 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::but seriosly people stop getting all "pissy" over stupid pictures dam it!!!!!!!!!!! thanks...-_- sry im swearing its just that 4 the past weak this is pretty much wat everyone is wining about. 3 words; GET OVER IT! insted of wasting ur time yelling at ichigo, use that energy 2 edit articles. i feel like the only 1 doing that. spend less time on talk pages and more time editing articles!--Leon35 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Uploading someone else's work as public domain or Creative Commons is really not cool—in the rude and potentially Legal Issues sense. I doubt "pro photographer with registered copyrights on images" and "Zoids photography" are ever gonna overlap, but it could end badly if it did :p. It's also breaking Wikia's terms of use, so if anyone got honestly pissy that could end badly too. Many hosts panic and/or nuke accounts at the first sign of a DMCA takedown notice. They shouldn't, but they do, and I'd hate to see any honest trouble caused by that. :Wikipedia has templates to use when using an image fair use/reference style to let people know you're not claiming rights to the image/give credit/etc, maybe we should be using them too. Pointytilly 20:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Totally agreeing with Tilly. The moment you create something, it is copyrighted. Having it up on the internet, especially on a site like flickr or deviantART only further proves that it belongs to us since it is under our names and dated. I wouldn't be near as annoyed about someone taking my photos for the wiki if they had actually been properly credited, I like the wiki in general. It's just a courtesy thing. Jammer Lea 22:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::fine but understand we do credit u. its not like we just tak'em--Leon35 22:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Mine weren't credited, is the thing, they were just taken. Though I see they've been replaced now... Just... stay away from listing things as public domain. Jammer Lea 22:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Zero CAS who wrote the CAS for the Liger Zero?I rather not edit that article without checking?Silverblade1 14:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) why does it keep doing that! :I'm not sure what's up with the formatting either D:. Two pairs of equals signs makes new section, colon equals indent...it should work. Pointytilly 21:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I just think that a Flashy 50 ton paint jod would make jager less maneuverable(except w/ booster) armor change gives Zero new equipment not super powers? Silverblade1 13:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hrm. Official model fluff doesn't say if the "more maneuverable" deal is with boosters or without too, though the anime shows it as faster (than regular Zero) pre-boosters...which is probably the fins + anime logic of "it looks cool", so I dunno. Model fluff also says the boosters have smooth/superior acceleration compared to Bladey's, for whatever that's worth XD;. Crimson Horn I dont supose thats the end of this little conversation....does any one know any thing about the crismon horn? Silverblade1 22:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) srry i ment Crimson Horn :I can get stat translations for it later, I'll just have to find where I stuck them. Story-wise some of its abilites are a bit ambiguous (wtf shield) and will take some slogging through text, but I'll try D:. Pointytilly 23:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok thats it u know wat i dont wanna talk about this anymore its agravating me. the next person who complains about thier pics being stolen...ill blow up there computer! however u do make a good point Lea and we will try to prevent this in the future.--Leon35 00:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) p.s. no one better write a comment after this relating to this topic. if they do, i will endlessly enoy them by posting random coments all over there talk page for like a month. u can still talk about other stuff, just no more "stolen photos" stuff. its just getting annoying--Leon35 00:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Leon. I needed a good laugh. Jammer Lea 00:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) u thought i was kidding?--Leon35 00:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok i got stats and the model overview for it but it in japanese(no suprise) and I'll do my best to translate Silverblade1 15:05, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :This help? Feel free to compare it to anything you got translated, weapons are not my strongest point. :Crimson Horn :Designation: GRZ-11 :Alignment: Guylos Empire :Type: Styracosaurus :Length: 21.6 meters :Height: 7.2 meters :Width: 7.9 meters :Weight: 103.0 tons :Crew: 2 :Weapony things: Dead Crasher Horn, 6-Barrel Accelerated Charged Particle Deflection Cannon, Anti-Zoid 3-Barrel Linear Cannon Arm x2, AEZ 72mm 2-Shot Beam Cannon x3, TEZ 30mm 2-Shot Beam Anti-air Cannon x2, AEZ 20mm Beam Gun x2 :The deflection cannon seems to be more...like a shield, used to charge and stuff. The whole thing's modded with the usual "lol we use overtechnology ganked off King G to work during the magnetic storms" typical in Rebirth Century. And it shoots with a lot of guns, and can grapple with the arms, and that seems to be the extent of the fluff other than things like...painted red to appeal to ex-Zenebas lot, I think. Yay Japanese Wikipedia. Pointytilly 21:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Lets see the weapon stats are just about dead on. buts its a Guylos Empire Zoid based for Zenebas. it uses AA weapons and Red Horn's cannons but the thing dont get is the 6-barrel charged cannon is it a weapon or is it a u-turn for charged partical attacks any way the models pretty cool, cause its a red horn out to kill u can re model it to be a red horn.as for its close range weapons it has the Crasher horn u listed above and the grapple arms but for the deffencive its trill is armored with Iron Clad so it can take some hits. Silverblade1 15:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo can u use the stats that tilly and i found and add it to the Crimson Horn page so i can countinue with battle story and it would help if i didnt have to come back to this page and check this page, THANK U Silverblade1 01:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) PS. who can i go to for battle story stats besides u grade ups as u know, some of the of the OJR grade up zoids have a uniqe feature. this feature is the grade up ports and connectors. there have been some other releases of these zoids, such as technozoids and the NAR as well as the re-issuses. i kno that all these zoids have the grade up ports built bin, but do any of the other releases or re-issues come with the connectors? please help me ichigo ty--Leon35 22:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, only the gradeups do (though the reissues of the gradeups keep them). Rayse and Whitz Wolf both have little port things, but they're different. Far as I can tell all they do is make Whitz Wolf's guns go (and let you put said guns on Rayse Tiger) D:. Pointytilly 18:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) so only the originals and re-issues have the connectors? crap i really wanted that battle couger with the special sticker and color scheme. wat 2 do now... those original versions are 2 expensive... oh well ty--Leon35 20:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Can any 1 tell me y ichigo's eddit count goes up and there isnt a record of the eddit(on the recent changes thing)--Silverblade1 21:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :why would you want to know...?--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 09:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Houston, we have a problem...someone is screwing us...over... -_- Please no one else write under this message exept myself and Ichigo--Leon35 21:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) There is a nameless person creating main articles for the Liger Zero's CAS units, even though they are described in the Liger Zero page itself. this anonymos person is also removing the deletion tags we put on it. also as Silverblade has said, random pages have been put up 4 deletion in the past such as list of zoids, that have thankfuly, been removed. Myself, azimuth, silverblade and Tily have come to the conclusion that this is most likly the work of that same person. We only ask of u the following... 1)Please ban the bi'otch thats doing this. he/she is really destroying everything that we have worked hard 4 2)Please delete the folwing pages immediatly -Liger Zero Falcon -Liger Zero Jager -Liger Zero Schneider -Liger Zero Panzer -Zoids Battle Story(its empty somehow) - and anything else u can find thats pointless on a side note, please delete the episode articles as well. the episodes for each anime really should only be briefly described under the list of anime episodes, depending on the anime. thank you for all ur cooperation--Leon35 21:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I know you asked not to, but before you start banning people, read this. When Sylvanelite nominated all of the useless template pages for deletion, the deletion tags showed through on some pages where a few of the templates were used. We fixed this problem, and no one can be blame. The guy that made the CAS articles probably did so because searching for them returned nothing, he's just trying to help. Instead of deleting the pages, I'll just redirect them to the Customize parts page where their stats are. No need to delete anything.--Azimuth727 22:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::all is well then... :)--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 22:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sword Wolf...Take 2 We ask for you to decide wether Sword Wolf should have it's own page please decide so we may either move the Zoids page or add the stats to the Whitz Wolf page...since the Zero Ligers CAS well not have thier own page we need you to clear this up. Any input from the crowd--Silverblade1 22:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :while we are at it, shouldnt Crimson Horn become a part of the redhorn page? if not, then we are all hipocrits to say that sword wolf shouldnt get its own page. basicly wat im saying is if crimson horn doesnt become a part of the redhorn page, then we have no right to say sword wolf should not be its own seperate page. u all understand wat im saying? im all 4 putting everything back 2 the way it used to be, but really? think about that ichigo when u make the final decesion.--Leon35 19:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::to put things simply, the sword wolf is a whitz wolf with an armored canopy and melee weapons. not enough info about it to fill a separate page and it is still a whitz wolf, so 'nuff said. regarding crimson horn, it is a modded redhorn turned official. if you guys have problems with that we can add it to the redhorn page, but what about darkhorn? its just a recolored redhorn, should we all add that to RH's page too? what about the parablade and deathraser? aren't they just part of the dekalto dragon too? so everything should be left the way it is, except the crimson horn and darkhorn. and stop asking why my edit count goes up. unbelievers can state their case here and get a week long ban as proof. :)--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 11:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) i think only crimson horn should be part of redhorn page. i mean after all, dos godos and tiga godos dont have seperate pages right? they all on godos page. regarding dark horn, well... i dont know wat to say. it has its own battle story, so i think we should leave it. the only real reason para blade and death raser have there own seperate pages is cause of the special ZEG model for death raser, Gun raser that was planned to be released. otherwise, it would just be 1 dekalto dragon page, thats the way i think of it anyway.--Leon35 19:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo im a beliver but i think there is abit to much info and might cluter the page abit too much considernig all the other verarations already on the Redhorn page also even though i didnt add it it does have a place in the battle story but it went by-by about the same time as the King Gogalus--Silverblade1 20:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :therefore, we will fix the redhorn and crimson horn page. :) --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 23:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) use the forums for the last time... all your problems that doesn't directly need my help should be posted on the forum section or your own talk pages. the forum can be accessed through the community tab on your left. have your conversations there if not on your own. don't even try to nitpick on things like forming new articles, we need this, we need that... of the 394 articles posted, most are stubs which i'm considering for deletion if they remain as stubs. their are a ton of things to edit other than some of the things posted on this talk page... so go edit. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 03:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Zoids anime Thanks. It would've been irresponsible of me to have left it the way it was. To be honest, I've never really done much wiki-ing, so if you could explain some processes to me, I'd really appreciate it. advertise sry 2 interupt ur conversation but i have 2 ask u an honest question. how come we dont advertize this wiki like the naruto wiki or the gi-joe wiki. we have a semi decent amount of active users and almost 400 articles. im only asking u cause u the admin and from wat ive heard only admins can chose 2 advirtse thier wikis or not--Leon35 23:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) sry ichigo misunderstanding wont happen agian! didnt no it screwed up so bad. hmm..i could have sworn i copyied info instead of cut...i dont kno how to add templates though! i wanna help u fix it but i dont know how. teach me how to add those template things with the zoid stats and i will add it 2 the redhorn page. i will become responisble 4 all of those stas lost this i swear.--Leon35 01:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) long story short, please teach me how to add templates and attempt to advertise this wiki. i am starting 2 meet kids in my neighborhood who might be interested plus i have a little bro that might be joining within a year or so (hes turning 11 in oct. and he needs 2 be 12) we have been fortunate enough to have alot of activity lately but we all kno it wont last 4 much longer it will die down agian soon. ty 4 ur help i will definitly be more careful in the future with how i extract info--Leon35 01:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : If it's a COPPA problem, you need to be 13. For copy-pasting the templates, set the wiki to Wikitext mode instead of the awful rich text editor (should be a button in the top right for that). It's a lot easier to work with that way anyway, and you can see the templates on other pages to put in new ones. Pointytilly 09:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Stubs Just a query, but when is an article NOT a stub? I was browsing the stub articles looking for something to poke at and was looking at the Dimetroptera article. Is that actually still a stub? It has a lot of information on it. What else does an article like that need? Jammer Lea 19:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :when everything concerning the article is filled up, then its not a stub anymore... details concerning the models are still incomplete... unless you can add to them. check out other articles like the ligers, gojulas and iron kong. those are relatively complete articles unless something new comes up. oh, use the sig button when you finish your message lea... --Hollow ichigo 15:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::lmao, I should totally know better than that, I don't know why I keep forgetting. And thank you, I'll check those other articles as a base. Jammer Lea 19:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) zoids model kits i was looking at articles when i found a really old article called zoids model kits. it is a very outdated page and most of the info there is already on the zoids page or njr page. i tried redirecting it to zoids, and then the njr page, but it did not allow me to. can u either redirect it as u see fit since i cant or give me a good reason y it should even still be here 4? ty--Leon35 22:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Newest project Ok there are two 1/24 scale Zoids, the Sandspeeder and Shotwalker that have no info-box template so i need you to put one in pease.--Silverblade1 02:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I did it. Have fun. :D Jammer Lea 03:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to do one a day so other users can finish it,(because im no good for model info unless its a Liger or Geno...)--Silverblade1 20:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Blade Liger KS i saw wat u did to the blade liger page. u deleted the blade liger ks section. i am not trying to boost my edit count i am trying 2 help the site. i have proof that the zoid exists i dont just write random stuff. i m a researcher its wat i do. i got a lead of the ultrasaurus red website showing visual confrimation of the blade liger ks along with brief info descrining its release her. http://pagesperso-orange.fr/Ultrasaurus.Red/fuzor_liger.htm by the way? i feel like u r always out 2 get me? is it just me or can we settle this in a adult way rather than act like children. ur choice--Leon35 23:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) befor you get your self kicked out again go check my talk page first...sigh--Silverblade1 23:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) please let ichigo answer he gets mad when we leave messages 4 him and then the conversation is aleady settled and lets keep ur part of the conversation on UR talk page, which i already saw. i only want ichigo to answer this question since this is HIS talk page and no one elses. all questions i put up here are directed to him. if u wanna answer them instead put them on MY talk page. same goes for any other talk page. thank u--Leon35 00:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :i don't see anything that says blade liger KS in your link. Its about the Blade Liger Mirage and any other Zoid found in the game. Unless your referring to the black blade liger beside the mirage (which is a regular blade liger by the way, looks black only because of the photo technique). since your surfing through lionel's page, why don't you e-mail him and ask him though. --Hollow ichigo 00:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :oh, since your so concerned about edit counts thus the comment on boosting. me? out to get you? it's just that when you edit something, barring spelling errors, it really has to be checked, if not me then by someone else. --Hollow ichigo 00:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) oh thank god...for a while there i thought u hated me. in that case can we start over? and sry i make alot of speling errors i need to change the type of edit type i use like tilly mentioned so i dont have the grammer check yet. i just like 2 do alot at once, so i do things really fast without realizing them. sry if it has caused a problem ill be more cautious--Leon35 00:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) by the way, ironicly i just wrote a letter to him before u asked me 2. except it wasnt about the ks. i asked him premmission to use some of his pics with proper credit. i hope he responds. having a freinds in high places is good. i also added the emails of zoid.us and zoidspoison so i will attept to contact them as well. the reason i am defending this whole thing is cause this is my current project. the blade liger ks struck me as intersesting so i decided to sart researching it. about a month ago, i gave up after 2 weeks of searching 4 about 30 mins every other day. then tilly gave me the link to that proto geno pic. i got interested in his work and looked at wat else he had. ironicly, even after giving up. there it was. the ks. right in front of me. so for u to tell me it is fake kinda crushed me (only slightly) can u atleast describe to me how it is just a regular zoid at the very least so i dont make the same mistake 2x? ty--Leon35 00:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :you see leon, when i see a new Zoid kit or what i think is a new Zoid kit, i google them. :) if i can't find it, i try to ask my completist friends (when i say completist, i mean from vintage to the present... crazy stuff... literally a houseful/houses of Zoids.). If you read Lionel's site, he already states that you can use the pictures freely, if i remember correctly. you should see his Iron Kong and Gojulas Collection, i think he got everyone of them. i didnt kno that about his website lol pointless email. other than that, that is ussally how i conduct my research anyway. now just tell me wat do do about the ks. we have definitly established that it exsists (to some degree) and we even have visual confrimation, but more background info is needed. over the past month, this is all i was able to gather---Leon35 01:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) it was a giveaway item for the 1st few people to buy the zoids infinity game it along with the mirage infinity were the prizes honestly this information is to vauge and i could have read it/interperated it wrong. all i am completly positive of is that it was related to the miraje infinity in some way...--Leon35 01:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :i think the message referred to the mirage infinity. as i understand it, 100 sets of the mirage infinity and 200 of all the other Zoids. --Hollow ichigo 01:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :oh and you should excuse lionel's english, its bad but much better than before, his french. --Hollow ichigo 01:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ok then they y does he use the word "ks" and y is there a blade liger that looks exactly like a ks in the pic? we need 2 write somtin about it. wat do u want me 2 put down about it?--Leon35 02:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) i wont buy anything off private action sites only places like ebay or amazon (i wish i didnt have ristrictions) once iagian im only a teenager so my mom has 2 order stuff for me. plus she doesnt want to buy anything outside US off internet cause she think identity will be stolen..she doent even want me 2 buy my "stuuf" from the UK! my blitz haken and my lil bros bone sniper was from overseas (which she seems to have forgotten that small fact) and notin happened, so y this bs now? its hard to have a hobby whenur family no support u (and u no have space and ur parents have 2 order it 4 u, which they honestly do have better things to do) but in reality my parents dont truely support my hobby at all. thats y i only have 2 zoids...speakin of which how did u get ur hands on the black gaiyruki (i spelled wrong lol 2 lazy 2 fix) and did it come with that black evo flyer?--Leon35 02:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) and yet i am interested in that chrome twinhorn..how come it say rebirth on box? i dont remember a tiwn horn in the line? only in ojr, dark and graphics? please explain after u tell me wat 2 write about bladey kannon special--Leon35 02:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :i'll ask around about the bladey ks, though i still think he was just referring to the mirage infinity. i think the twin horn is a limited custom zoid like those done by leoshop. it was packaged in a white box (or was it black?) like other special contest prize giveaways. my gary is a custom, i sent it out for spray painting. will try to post the pic someday. --Hollow ichigo 03:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) k. so which is it? is the bladey real or not. u tell me on my talk page that it is real, then u say it is not? which is it i need 2 put down somtin? in addition, if that twinhorn is a custom, howcome it has a box, box art, TT logos and the Rebirth century lolgo? explain--Leon35 18:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :you probably checked the blade liger page by now... so you probably know the answer. i don't remember much about the twinhorn, because i was not interested in it anyway. as usual, will ask around... :) --Hollow ichigo 01:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC)